The present invention relates to a system for the prevention of theft by means of an entrance and exit control in salesrooms, especially in a supermarket, including an entrance installation having a first weighing device, an exit installation having a second weighing device, and a check-out installation as well as a goods transport device associated therewith, especially a conveyor belt, with a zone for placing the goods on the goods transport device (depositing zone) and, adjacent thereto, a zone for paying for the goods (paying zone). Additionally, the invention relates to a method for the prevention of theft in salesrooms.
To inhibit theft in salesrooms, for example in the retail or wholesale trade, it is known to secure the goods by means of attaching markings. Monitoring means in the form of cameras or mirrors are sometimes used as well. DE-A-27 43 014 discloses another principle, in which individuals who enter a salesroom are weighed at the entrance and the exit. If the second weight measurement is higher than the first, a signal is generated. To measure the weight, a weighing device is arranged in the region of a barrier. An exit barrier is disposed immediately next to a check-out installation which is associated with a conveying plane. The weight control system may easily generate faulty signals as a result of skillful deceipt when the goods are placed on the conveying plane or in connection with change given in the form of heavy coins.